Rise of the Saiyan God: Devil Within
by Bakuda
Summary: Second installment to 'Rise of the Saiyan God'. Bakuda, Tails and Shadow arrive in a new world where a tounament is about to start! Bakuda is excited, but something evil is stirring. Finished in 'Tournament of the Inner Devil'. NOT a Self Insert.
1. Chapter 1 Devil Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

A bright light appeared above a large city and a pure white portal opened up… out of the portal fell three beings and they fell to the ground… BOOM!!!

Bakuda got up and brushed dust from his gi; "Some landing!" he commented and saw Tails looking around at the signs that were all in Japanese; "Bakuda? Can you read these?" he asked as Shadow picked himself from under some rubble, Bakuda walked up to Tails and stared at one of the signs and narrowed his eyes; "This… way… for… toilet?" he guessed and Tails raised and eyebrow; "Really?" he asked but Bakuda shook his head; "Never was good at Japanese, I only know English for certain… I know some French too, but only things like 'hello' and stuff…" he commented.

Tails chuckled; "Did you try and guess by your limited knowledge or did you try to make a funny?" he asked amused to Bakuda, who shrugged; "Both really, I can't read it all, all I can make out is 'This way'," he explained but Shadow sighed dramatically; "It says: This way to Tournament signup, winner obtains the Mishima Zaibatzu," Shadow explained with Bakuda raising an eyebrow; "You read Japanese?" he asked and Shadow scoffed; "I know 150 languages, most of them are dead dialects," he explained. Bakuda nodded; "That will come in handy! I'll see what this tournament is like!" and ran off in the way that the sign directed, Tails ran after him while Shadow shrugged; "Might as well," he muttered…

Bakuda arrived out of the alleyway that they were in; he looked left and right and saw a very tall building that read in plain English below its Japanese title: 'Mishima Zaibatzu'… Bakuda ran up to it and entered while Tails and Shadow caught up with him; "Bakuda? I'm starting to think we're the only people here that are animals…" Tails said as several people gave them weird stares, Bakuda shrugged; "They won't hurt ya," he said and approached the desk that read 'Sign up'. The woman at the desk lowered her glasses at him; "May I help you?" she asked Bakuda. Who nodded; "Yes, I would like to enter the Martial Arts Tournament," he said and she laughed gently; "How old are you?" she smiled but Bakuda frowned; "Ten, why?" (Read 'The Endless Chronicles' as for why he's ten) he asked; "You need to be 18 or over, or have Heihachi's permission to enter the Iron Fist Tournament," she explained in a slightly rougher tone.

Bakuda growled; "Then I'd like him down here please," he asked and the woman sighed; "Very well, but I you would have to go up to his office, he won't like your pets to up there too," she advised and Bakuda looked around clueless at the comment; "Pets?" he asked confused and the woman pointed to Shadow and Tails, Shadow scoffed; "Pet indeed," he muttered and Tails tilted his head to the side.

Bakuda smiled; "Oh, they're my brothers!" he exclaimed but the woman narrowed his eyes; "Brothers?" she asked disbelieving and Bakuda snarled; "And they come with me," he said in a final tone. They walked over to an elevator and went to the upper level… Bakuda waited for them to reach the top but he turned to Tails and Shadow; "You might need the glamour's in this world guys, don't use them yet, wait for this guys reaction before we make decisions," he said and they both nodded… Bakuda heard the door open and turned to face a long corridor that ended in a single desk with a chair turned around so you couldn't see him, Bakuda rolled his eyes; "Show off," he muttered and walked in with Tails and Shadow behind him…

The man in the chair swung around when they approached to reveal an almost balding man in a black karate gi and his white hair slicked, but spiked, on the sides of his head… Heihachi took one look at Shadow and Tails and growled; "I will not allow stupid animals into my company!" he said and Tails fumed; "Stupid?! I have the IQ of 300 thank you very much!" he shouted to Heihachi's surprise; "So they talk, I will have to run some experiments…" he muttered but Bakuda didn't catch that; "Excuse me sir, I would like your permission to enter the Iron Fist Tournament," he asked and Heihachi laughed; "A small fry like you? You may be more built than other kids your age but you wouldn't fare against the other competitors, let alone me, but enough of that nonsense, I want your pets!" he smirked and pressed a button on his desk and it opened to reveal several doors around them and soldiers burst in!

Bakuda frowned then looked around; he looked to Tails and Shadow who were smiling in battle positions… Bakuda smiled also; "You don't know what you're getting into," he said as a warning and Heihachi laughed; "Kill the boy and take his pets for research!" he ordered and the men charged… Bakuda leapt forward and appeared behind three of them men that tried to jump him, he threw a weak ki blast at some and they were sent flying down the corridor.

It was turning into a battle royal… or more accurate, a playground for the Saiyan brothers… Heihachi was frozen in shock as he saw Shadow blast three of his men to oblivion with a gold light from his hands… Tails grabbing two men and throwing them up into the air then smashing them into a third man after kicking them down again… Bakuda powered up a dragon fist and shocked at least six at once and they fell to the floor unconscious…

But soon, more soldiers flood into the room until the entire hall was filled with soldiers that were slowly overtaking the brothers… Tails looked worried; "There's too many!" he cried and Shadow blasted another seven away from him; "They just keep coming!" he shouted but was then hit in the head with a stun grenade… and Bakuda sighed; "We need help!" he yelled and slammed two soldiers that bowled over a few more…

The men were finally upon them and Bakuda saw Tails be grabbed by the arm, about to be taken away but couldn't get to him… or Shadow, who had fallen unconscious by the stun grenade; "HELP!!!" Tails cried…

_Smash!_

The glass roof shattered and a single figure burst down to the ground and threw the people holding Tails away with one sweep of his arm. He was a man about seventeen and his face was covered in a purple hood from his jacket… he kicked a few soldiers with a quick roundhouse and they fell over unconscious… Bakuda grabbed Shadow as Tails grabbed the rescuer and took to the air… Heihachi looked at them fly through the ceiling and had a bad feeling in his stomach so he left immediately and left his men there confused…

The person Tails was holding seemed glad that they had escaped but Bakuda was burning in anger, he threw Shadow to the stranger and he caught the unconscious hedgehog but stared at Bakuda; "What are you do- ah- NO!" he shouted as Bakuda's body tinged darker and Bakuda felt fury in him… if he was in his fox form, he would become his dark form… but he wasn't… and something new happened… the top jacket of Bakuda's gi burst open as black angel wings flung from his back, Bakuda's eyes burns red… then… white horns bent forward and pointed forward on top of Bakuda's head, his hair spiked slightly but flew backwards instead of everywhere…

Bakuda growled deeply like a beast just unleashed and Tails was surprised by this new transformation… the stranger was in shock; "I thought only my family…" he whispered quietly as Bakuda flew straight down into the room again and drew the blade of hope which transformed into a red blade with a bloodshot eye on the base… 'Demons Wrath'… Bakuda smiled sadistically as he unleashed a massive 'Chaos Blast' from his body that enveloped the entire floor and disintegrated everyone on it…

Tails landed on a nearby building where he let the stranger down and let Shadow down to rest, Tails turned to the stranger; "What happened to Bakuda?! And who are you?!" he demanded the young stranger who sighed; "Your friend Bakuda… he obtains the Devil gene… I thought only my family had it… but I was wrong…" he muttered and Tails gasped; "He must have got it when we came to this world!" he exclaimed and the stranger raised an eyebrow; "You're an alien?" he asked bewildered.

Tails rolled his eyes; "How many kitsunes do you see walking around on two legs, can have human speech and has an IQ of over 300?" he asked sarcastically and the stranger chuckled; "Not many, then I guess that I have to tell Bakuda what happened when he comes back to us and reverts, you are in no control of the devil form so he is not responsible for those peoples deaths," he explained to Tails relief; "That's good… I bet he transforms like his dark form, caused by non-noble anger," he wondered and the stranger nodded; "Some people are like that, me included," he commented and Tails nodded; "So who are you?" he asked and the stranger removed his hood, showing his face that had two black hair bangs that hanged over his eyes that had the felling of 'Calm Before the Storm' …

The stranger smiled at Tails; "My name is Jinn Kazama; I too hold the Devil gene, which I got from my father, Kazuya Mishima and my grandfather…"

"…_Heihachi Mishima…"_


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina), X-men (Devil claws); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

Tails was in shock; "You're the grandson to that creep!" he exclaimed and Shadow woke up with the sudden outburst; "Wazzgoinon?" he asked wearily and rubbed his eyes. Tails tilted his head to the side; "How did you wake up after such a short period of time? You were hit head on with a stun grenade!" he said confused, Shadow cricked his head once; "It was the way I was designed, any negative effects are quickly removed from my body," he explained. Tails shrugged; "Fair enough… Hey look!" Tails cried pointing to the distance, Shadow and Jinn looked in the direction indicated and found Bakuda still in his 'Devil form', he looked still angry as he put the 'Demons Wrath' back into his sheath and then locked eyes on Jinn… Bakuda charged for him with claws spreading from his palms! (Think 'Wolverine' or 'Logan' from X-Men)

Jinn lowered into a karate fighting stance but Tails flung himself between them; "Bakuda! It's me! Tails! You remember me don't you?" he asked uncertain as Bakuda looked at him with curiosity in his glowing red eyes… Bakuda grinned evilly and swung his claws at Tails! Tails closed his eyes and prepared for the claw that was inevitable about to pierce his skin… but… nothing… only the sounds of pain…

Tails opened his eyes and saw Bakuda with his hands on his head and his claws retracted… Bakuda growled loudly then a cry of pain in his original voice; "Get out of my head!" he yelled but his demonic voice came back; "Must kill…"

Jinn looked impassive as Bakuda writhed in agony; "He's fighting it…" he muttered. Shadow glared at Jinn; "Can someone please tell me what's going on?!" he shouted angrily as Bakuda's horns disappeared into his head and his hair burned a golden glow… Tails nodded; "Fight it Bakuda! You can do it!" he cheered, Bakuda looked up with one eye green and the other red; "Tails…" he muttered and his black wings shone brightly before disappearing completely, leaving Bakuda in his normal, Super Saiyan form…

Bakuda collapsed to the ground in exhaustion as he reverted to his original form, Tails ran up to him and holstered him up into a sitting position, he felt his pulse; "He's alive, but unconscious…" he announced. Jinn nodded; "That is the first time I have ever seen someone fight off the 'Devil Gene'," he commented, he looked at Bakuda with confusion; _"He is going to have one hell of a nightmare…"_ he thought… Shadow growled; "Can someone please enlighten me on what happened?!" he shouted, Tails picked Bakuda up and flung him onto his shoulder; "Shadow, we will tell you when we get somewhere safe, can you carry Jinn?" he asked and Shadow sighed; "I guess, just where are we going, Jim was it?" he asked wearily.

Jinn sighed; "It's 'Jinn', not 'Jim', Jinn Kazama… as for where we are going… the only safe place now is somewhere I don't really want to go to, but it's somewhere I can talk to you properly with, without interruption from my grandfather…" he muttered as Shadow picked him up and lifted him up into the air; "Where to?" he asked like he was a cab driver asking a passenger, Jinn pointed in the direction of the city; "That way, it's time I paid a visit to an old… friend… Xiaoyu," he said as Tails and Shadow carried Bakuda and Jinn to their destination… to this Xiaoyu…

_Bakuda's mind_

Bakuda was walking around in pure darkness… he tried a couple of times to contact the God of Hope but had no answer, he stopped and sighed; "Looks like this isn't an ordinary dream of mine… usually they have some sort of purpose with them but I have been walking around aimlessly for what seems like days!" he growled at the lack of sense from the dream…

Suddenly Bakuda felt himself falling! He looked wildly around and saw he was falling down a mountain's ravine with a man throwing a child down it, towards him! Bakuda saw the boy approach him faster and noticed it was a black haired boy in a white fighting gi and was screaming the same thing over and over; "FFFFFaaaaathhhhheeeerrrr!" the boy shouted to the man that threw him off the cliff… Bakuda prepared to dive for the child but something caught his leg! He glanced back and saw a clawed hand producing from the rock, keeping him in place…

Bakuda was forced to watch the terrified boy fall into the abyss of the canyon, crying his for his father for help… yet he was the one that threw him down to his death… Bakuda screamed out to him as he was enveloped into the darkness but a clawed hand pressed against his mouth to silence him and pulled Bakuda into a dark portal…

Bakuda found himself on a hard stone floor; he looked around and found a tank in a round room like where he released Shadow… He got up slowly and approached the pod; inside of the pod was a man with black hair and only wearing black pants… Bakuda stood right next to it and placed his palm on the pod; "You're that little boy… aren't you?" he asked quietly and load alarms burst through the complex! The man's eyes opened to show one black, the other glowing red! Bakuda tried to back away but the mans hand smashed through the pods glass covering and gripped hard around Bakuda's neck; "You are one of us," the man smirked and Bakuda gasped for breath and faded into unconsciousness from lack of oxygen…

Bakuda's eyes opened slowly and Bakuda once again found himself on the floor, but this time, he was in a dojo of some sort… Bakuda heard sounds all around him as the earth started to shake violently, Bakuda felt something shift beneath his feet and ran to a hole in the wall that he just noticed, the floor burst open as Bakuda jumped through, Bakuda glanced back through the hole and saw a large purple hand emerge from the large hole that the explosion had made…

Bakuda was scared out of his mind as a dark figure rose completely out of the ground and stared at him… its stomach opened up into a mouth and showed razor fangs that dripped in blood… Bakuda turned to run but the same clawed hands grasped his ankles tightly from the ground and kept him in place! The monster charged at Bakuda in an unbelievable rage; "KILL!" It roared and nearly swallowed Bakuda whole with its stomach mouth…

Bakuda opened his eyes and found himself in darkness again, he fell to his knees and shook in fear; "What's going on?!" he cried with tears in his eyes, he thought he was going insane…

"_You're being shown what needs to be shown,"_ a voice called from the darkness… Bakuda quickly sprang to his feet; "W-who's there?!" he shouted and the voice chuckled evilly; _"So blind,"_ it taunted and a figure appeared in the darkness… Bakuda couldn't see him due to the dull light around him; "Show yourself! Come into the light!" he ordered and the figure chuckled; _"Very well,"_ he said in a devilishly voice and walked into the dull light that surrounded Bakuda…

Bakuda gasped as the figure showed himself as someone that looked exactly like himself except had black angel wings, white horns on his head, slicked back but spiked hair and red glowing eyes… Bakuda gulped; "Who are you?! Answer me! Why do you look like me?!" Bakuda cried when the demon chuckled; _"You're such a fool… I AM you!" _he boasted to Bakuda's shock; _"I was born when you came to this world… And under my careful eye, you killed so many people in that building where Heihachi tried to kill you!"_ he laughed insanely and Bakuda dropped to the ground; "It's not true!" he wailed with tears in his eyes.

Devil Bakuda grinned; _"Oh it is true! You would have killed Tails too if it weren't for that pesky-" "Saiyan?" _a voice shouted as a figure like Bakuda in his Super Saiyan form, came forward with a snarl on his face; _"Bakuda, do not believe this monster, he controlled you! I will make sure it doesn't happen again! But I need your help,"_ he asked and Devil Bakuda scoffed; _"Always butting in Saiyan, do you mind? Bakuda and I were having a friendly chat on destroying his friends!"_ he shouted.

The Super Saiyan shook his head; _"Don't let him control you!"_ but Devil grinned sadistically; _"Slay your enemies!"_

"_Fight for the light!"_

"_Give in to the darkness!"_

"_Don't let him win!"_

"_You shall be the most feared person in the world!"_

"_You are to protect life!"_

"_Destroy!"_

_  
"Protect!"_

"_Demolish!"_

"_Shelter!"_

Bakuda covered his ears in pain as his two counterparts argued and shouted to him, he couldn't bare it! He 'WAS' going insane! Bakuda drew breath and screamed at the top of his lungs, hoping for rest from the horror…

_With the others_

Bakuda! Bakuda! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Tails cried as he shook Bakuda roughly as to try and wake up his older brother, who had been screaming in his sleep for over two minutes now… Shadow was in the in the bedroom with Tails, Jinn, Bakuda (who was on the bed) and a girl that he had learned to know was Ling Xiaoyu. There was also a panda in the room that just sat next to the bed and grunted every so often.

Bakuda suddenly opened his eyes and sprang into a sitting position, surprising everyone but Jinn… he had the same experiances, Bakuda was shaking vilently from fright and the horror of what he heard and seen in his dream…Bakuda flopped back down and was breathing hevilly, tears fresh in his eyes… Tails lokked over to Bakuda and was about to say something but Jinn grabbed his shoulder and shook his head; "Can you guys wait outside please?" he asked everyone who all nodded before leaving the teenager and the frightened Saiyan alone…

Bakuda opened his eyes and saw Jinn standing there; "Who are you?" he asked tired, Kinn smiled; "My name is Jinn Kazama, What was you noightmare about?" he asked softly but Bakuda shook his head; "I though I was going insane…" he muttered shaking. Jinn sighed…

"_I think I owe you an exlanation..."_


	3. Chapter 3 Sealing Away the Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

"You know what's happening to me?" Bakuda asked hopefully to the teenager across from him, Jin had sat down on the end of Bakuda's bed and began his explanation; "First off, my name is Jin Kazama. What you went through back at the Mishima Zaibatzu, is known as the devil gene, it turns the person infected with it to become… well, a devil!" he said and Bakuda's face pale; "A… d-d-Devil?!" he cried, he pictured the Devil like version of his self in his dream and shook violently; "It can't be!" he shouted as he gripped the covers tightly on his bed.

Jin sighed; "I know it is a lot to take in, but it is true… I am infected with it as well," he told the scared Saiyan, Bakuda looked up suddenly at Jin in surprise; "Is there any way to control it?" he asked quietly for the first time, Jin shook his head; "No, It is almost impossible to control, yet… you were able to fight it off before you hurt Tails by… uh, you suddenly got blond hair…" he said and Bakuda looked onto the dresser where, sure enough, he was in his Super Saiyan form! Bakuda sighed; "My Super Saiyan form fights it off…" he realised.

Jin raised an eyebrow; "Care to run that by me again?" he asked curiously, he wanted to know of a possible way to fight off the Devil gene as well... Bakuda looked at him and shrugged; "Alright, but this will be a lot to take in as well, I am a Saiyan, they are a brutal race that destroyed many planets to sell to the highest bidder. That is until a tyrant called Frieza destroyed their planet because they were getting to powerful… my father was sent off the planet as a baby before it exploded and was adopted on earth by an old man. He raised him to be a powerful hero… he's my father. My father destroyed Frieza when he became the legendary Super Saiyan, to become a Super Saiyan, you must experience incredible anger… My father transformed when his best friend was murdered by Frieza right in front of him… But I was born to be a Godling of Hope, so I am forced to travel the dimensions until I have all seven Dragonballs of Hope…" he explained to the blank face of Jin Kazama…

Jin gulped; "Uh… what I just said is nothing to what I have just learned…" he muttered, Bakuda smiled; "There are only a few noble Saiyans, I was raised on earth and by my father so… I guess it's a case of nurture over nature." He thought out load and Jin shrugged.

"Bakuda, I understand that you were infected with the Devil gene when you came to this dimension and you only had it for a short time… but I must ask you, do you know of a way to fight it?" he asked hopefully but Bakuda shook his head; "Super Saiyan might help it, but I can still transform into it if I get angry… but I could try a Containment Charm!" he thought, and pulled his sword from beside his bed and pulled out the 'Secret Arts of the Warrior' from it, no less the tomes sudden appearance scared Jin for a moment…

Bakuda opened the book and began feverishly flicking through the pages; "Where are you? Come on, come on…. Yes! Here we are one Containment Charm, able to hold a sprit inside a charm bracelet, yet it is not perfect, if I use this on the Devil form, it can still surface if it is removed or I cannot resist it… but one thing is for certain… it will help!" he said happily and Jin smiled; "This is exactly what I have been looking for!" he said shifting closer to look at the book but found he couldn't read it; "Uh… what language is this?" he asked curiously as Bakuda began forming metal in his hands with the materialisation technique that he learnt from Piccolo; "It is in Saiyan, so don't be alarmed if you can't read it," he said as the Metal formed into a shape of one Angel wing and one Devil wing connected to each other, the object glowed brightly as colour was flushed into it, the feathered wing was white while the Devil wing turned a purplish black.

Bakuda made a necklace then duplicated it, he gave the other to Jin; "The book says it will contain it only when you are wearing it… but is still not entirely reliable," he said to Jin who was looking at the pendant in wonder; "Some help is better than none…" he muttered, Bakuda nodded; "Yes, now I wanted to know what to do from here… I need this," he explained and pulled out the 4-star ball; "Have you seen something that looks like this anywhere?" he asked Jin who nodded then sighed; "This will be hard to tell you, but the Dragonball you seek is in the Mishima Zaibatzu vault, the only way you could get it is to steal it and then get caught… or there's the other option…" he trailed off, Bakuda nodded in understanding; "The King of Iron Fist tournament," he finished.

Jin nodded; "I am entering, and I will be able to register you since I am of the Mishima bloodline, if you want to that is," he asked a bit happier but Bakuda had his nose in the tome again; "Yeah thanks… just reading something that caught my eye… It's the Devil gene! The book knows of the Devil gene!" he cried and Jin jumped up and tried to read the book but knew he couldn't read it; "What does it say?" he demanded and Bakuda breathed deeply before reading aloud…

_The Devil Gene_

_The Devil Gene is an infection that only affects those of a direct bloodline or that of a higher power. It was first created by the Universal Gods but Man created it a millennia after its removal of existence by the gods since it was too powerful._

_A fragment of the remaining Devil Gene was lost in the Void of Passage, no one has ever caught it and many think it is lost forever…_

Bakuda sighed; "Great, I am the only one ever to be infected with the Devil Gene naturally since the Gods got lazy! Come on!" he complained but Jin tapped him on the shoulder and told him to keep reading…

_The Devil Gene cannot be removed from the body since it becomes part of the body itself, there is a way however to control the effects._

_Something that both defends and alienates others_

_It creates pain on friend on both Friend and Foe if used unwisely_

_Your best friend, your worst enemy_

_It is… (Undistinguishable)_

Bakuda groaned; "The word is faded… just our luck," he complained and Jin sighed; "Something that hurts others… but able to defend them too, can create pain and can be your worst enemy…" Jin muttered then stood up; "Bakuda, I think I know what it is… but I pray that I am wrong… by the way, you will receive a letter in the mail about the tournament," he explained then prepared to leave the room but Bakuda decided to get up… and fell straight to the floor! Jin sighed; "I forgot to mention that you may feel weak sometimes after the Devil Gene's effect takes place," he said as Bakuda tried to pick himself up but fell to the floor again; "No kidding! I can hardly pick myself up!" he complained, but finally got back on his feet, staggering… but on his feet…

Jin left the room with Bakuda slowly following behind, Ling Xiaoyu and Tails was behind the door, apparently they were trying to listen in on the conversation; "Jin!" Ling cried as she hugged Jin tightly, Tails came over to Bakuda and hugged him also; "What's wrong tails? You act like you would never see me again!" he joked but Tails was on the verge of tears; "I thought I wouldn't!" he said sniffling, Bakuda smiled then tried to console him; "It's okay Tails, apparently I caught the Devil gene when we were in the Void of Passage and just decided to show itself now… the gods made it but destroyed it quickly after they saw the effects, but the last piece of infection floated around the void and in a billion to one chance, I caught it…" he explained and Tails nodded but was still upset; "I thought you were… sniff… were…" he said but he didn't really want to say it, Bakuda smiled; "I would never leave ya Tails! Especially in a new world you don't know," he said and Tails looked up to Bakuda's face; "Promise?" he asked tearfully, Bakuda nodded; "Promise,"

Tails hugged Bakuda once before running down the hall to play with Panda… Bakuda shook his head; _"No matter how much tails has changed, he is still the guy that dug me out from the snow,"_ he thought as he watched Tails and panda wrestle and Tails trying to climb out from underneath Panda… Bakuda turned to Ling Xiaoyu; "I don't believe we have been properly introduced, my name is Bakuda Son," he said bowing lowly, he learned to do this from ChiChi… well, 'forced' to learn it…

Ling giggle; "A proper gentleman, my name is Ling Xiaoyu," she said as she did a fake curtsey, Bakuda nodded; "Ling? Have you seen Shadow?" he asked, Ling nodded; "He was worried about you so he went to the roof where he is keeping a lookout, he thinks that Heihachi Mishima will come for you after what you did at the Zaibatzu," she explained as Bakuda dropped his head in shame; "Sorry…" he muttered.

Ling shook her head; "You don't need to be sorry, it wasn't your fault. It's just that I am confused on why he wants to be on the lookout for someone no longer alive!" she said and Jin and Bakuda looked at her with raised eyebrows; "Uh… come again?" Jin asked also confused.

Ling tilted her head to the side; "You mean you didn't know?" she asked and both Bakuda and Jin continued to give her confused looks… Ling sighed then went to the lounge room where she turned on the TV; it showed a mountain that had exploded…

"_If you have just tuned in, here is the picture of Honmaru Mountain, where Heihachi was attacked by several JACK-5 robots, and had been caught in the explosion…"_

Ling turned the TV off and looked to Bakuda's and Jin's shocked faces; "As you can see… Heihachi Mishima…"

"…_Is Dead"_


	4. Chapter 4 Unlikly Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina) 'Dark Chest of Wonders' by Nightwish; (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

Bakuda rubbed his temple; "So you're saying that Heihachi Mishima, the guy that tried to kill me and take Tails and Shadow for testing… is dead," he asked. Ling nodded; "He has been for awhile now, I think two months," she asked Jin, who nodded; "Two months…" he repeated as he turned to Bakuda; "I think that the Heihachi we had seen was an android drone, someone is pulling the strings of this tournament and I want to know who!" he growled.

Bakuda nodded; "The only way to find out about all this is to enter the tournament, The King of Iron Fist Tournament… shouldn't be harder then the one I've been in!" Bakuda grinned (thinking of the 'Tournament to Test the Gods'). Jin shook his head; "The greatest fighters on earth enter this tournament, but by the way you fought back at Heihachi office, you should do well." He whispered so Ling couldn't hear and then turned to Ling; "Can I use your computer?" he asked. Ling nodded but seemed oblivious to what he wanted with it; "It's over there," she said, pointing to a laptop in the corner of the room.

Tails was still stuck underneath Panda; "Bakuda? Little help?" he asked as he squirmed under the Panda who was giggling at Tails misfortune. Bakuda smiled; "It's your fault you got stuck under there," he laughed as he pulled on Tails arms until he broke free. Tails brushed himself off; "Panda said that she and Ling are entering too! I want to enter!" he cried. Ling shook her head; "You three are to young, well… you to are, Shadow seems like he is thirty years old, the way he acts." She muttered. Bakuda nodded; "We never asked, it seems a weird question that he can't answer, he was frozen in a chamber for fifty years so we can be sure…" he thought out loud as he rubbed his chin.

Bakuda glanced over to Jin and found him filling out details on his Tournament entry, he had to keep Ling busy; "Ling? What was Heihachi doing when he died?" he asked curious. Ling thought for a moment; "Jin told me that he had trapped Jin and his father, Kazuya Mishima, in the dojo on Honmaru. He then tried to absorb the Devil Gene into himself but failed, after that, Jin had escaped as well as Kazuya. No one knows what happened after that…" she explained. Bakuda looked up for a moment in thought then bowed his head in disappointment; "It does seem like we have a few pieces missing of the big puzzle here…" he muttered. Tails tilted his head; "Uh… a puzzle? I thought we were worried about a tournament," he said aloud.

_Bakuda, Ling and Jin fell down anime Style (I will never stop doing these! NEVER!!!!)_

Bakuda sighed while on the ground; "Tails? Ever heard of a thing called: 'A figure of speech'?" he asked but Tails cracked up laughing; "Your way to easy!" he laughed, it seemed Panda was in on the joke as well, she was banging her paws on the ground, making the whole room tremble. Bakuda growled; "Tails, that was not funny in the slightest," he commented. Tails pouted; _"I'm stalling! I know what Jin is doing, but I want to enter too!" _ He complained in telepathy.

Bakuda smiled as he heard a page being printed off; "Well, good work Tails, Jin? Ready yet?" he called over to Jin who got up and handed Bakuda a piece of paper that read:

Congratulations Bakuda Son, you have been accepted in the King of Iron Fist Tournament!

Your first Match will begin tomorrow at noon, at the 'Road to nowhere', against:

_Martial Law_

Bakuda read the card aloud to Ling's shock; "You are going to be in the tournament!?" she cried. Bakuda nodded; "Yep, Thanks Jin!" he said happily to the teenager, who briefly nodded; "I must be going, Goodbye Bakuda, may we never meet in the Tournament. The Devil Gene gets stronger when near other people with the Devil Gene; the Containment Charm you gave me is keeping it at bay for the time being… I best be off before it breaks loose." He said as he walked out the door with Ling Xiaoyu and Panda pleading for him to stay with her…

Tails giggled; "Their like Amy and Sonic!!!" he cried out then started bursting with laughter, Bakuda grinned; "They are like that, aren't they?" he asked, Tails smile soon went to a frown; "Are you sure I can't go in it? Please?" he begged on his hands and knees. Bakuda sighed; "I have a reason to be in this Tournament Tails, also, I need you on the sidelines!" he said to tails confusion; "Why?"

Bakuda shook his head; "With you cheering me on, I get stronger! I may need it, Shadow's support and your support will get me through the things that I have to do…" he explained and Tails nodded; "Now I get it, we will be there for ya!" he smiled.

Bakuda grinned; "Thanks little bro," he said affectionately and a second passed when he suddenly pounced on Tails and began tickling him, he found out that he was ticklish thanks to Aura. Tails was on the ground laughing his head off…

_Five minutes later…_

Tails lay panting on the ground, trying to catch his breath; "That… _Pant_… was… _Pant_… uncalled… _Pant_… for!" he complained as Bakuda smiled; "You are way too easy to subdue Tails," he commented and Tails growled but a grin was on his face.

Shadow came through the front door in a burst of speed; "Bakuda! Good, your awake, we don't have time, the Mishima Zaibatzu has found us!" he said hurriedly. Bakuda sprang up straight; "Are you sure?" he asked deadly serious, Shadow nodded; "Ling told me of an organisation called 'Tekkan Force' that belongs to the Mishima Zaibatzu, it is printed on the sides of their helicopters, there are also ones there called 'G-Corporation'," he explained.

Bakuda nodded and then lifted Tails up; "Guys, we have to get out of here, Jin, Xiaoyu and panda should have gotten out of range but we can't Instant Transmission to them due to the Devil Gene gets stronger when we are near each other. We have to get out the old fashion way…" he said and both Shadow and Tails nodded, Bakuda was getting good at being a leader…

Bakuda suddenly fell to the floor! Tails tried to Pick Bakuda up and when Bakuda was back on his feet, he was breathing heavily; "Someone with the Devil Gene is approaching…" he whispered hoarsely… the Charm was keeping the Devil Gene from surfacing but it wouldn't last long. Bakuda found himself nearly blacking out from the pain he felt in his chest; "Get out the back door!" he ordered and wheezed out.

Tails shook his head; "We have to get out together!" Shadow nodded in agreement; "We won't leave you here," he said in a tone that said: 'No-Buts'… Shadow gripped Bakuda from under one arm while Tails gripped from the other… Bakuda never felt this weak before in his life, the Devil Gene had drained all his power away from him, and he hasn't even fully recovered from his frist experience yet!

Shadow and Tails pulled Bakuda through the back door as Bakuda lost consciousness, Shadow growled as he saw the helicopters nearly upon them; "We can't go by air, take to the streets!" he yelled and he lifted Bakuda onto Tails back, he couldn't do it himself due to his spines would pierce Bakuda's skin.

They both took off down the street with tails carrying Bakuda on his back; they turned the corner and found several battle androids that looked like terminators on steroids! Tails gulped and both he and Shadow raced down the street with several getting in their way. Shadow Spin-dashed through some as they sped through the streets with the androids following them. Shadow grunted as he blasted two away from Tails; "Where is all these junk heaps coming from?!" he yelled.

Tails looked behind him and saw helicopters and cars chasing after them; "Shadow! They found us!" he cried and the ebony hedgehog looked back also, he said something undistinguishable that Tails didn't hear nor was allowed to hear… Shadow and Tails sped up but the cars remained in hot pursuit… Bakuda opened one eye, since they were slowly getting out of range off the supposed infected person; the effects of the Devil Gene were also wearing off.

Bakuda looked behind him and saw the helicopters with people loading their guns, they took aim…

"_NO!"_

Bakuda's hair flew up and burned bright gold, his eyebrows followed suit as his eyes shifted to an emerald green… "HAAAAA!!!" Bakuda cried as he launched off of the surprised Tails and shot straight toward the helicopters, Bakuda's hands engulfed themselves in a red lightning, his tail unravelled to reveal his gold tail… Bakuda burst through the first helicopter with the blades just crumpling if they made contact with him, Bakuda then shot toward the others as they all fell from the sky.

Surprisingly, the helicopters stopped suddenly when they were a foot from the ground then crashed lightly on the tarmac, not harming anyone inside… Bakuda was angry, but he never kills on purpose. As Bakuda shot through the last one, he rocketed toward the road and landed on the ground where several cracks appeared where he had touched down… Bakuda felt his Super Saiyan powers leave him and stumbled back as he burst of angry energy was ripped from his body… Bakuda fell to the ground as several people took aim with several of the remaining guns that survived the crash…

"Excuse me!" Bakuda heard from behind the rubble of helicopters, a girl on a bicycle launched from behind them and did a backward flip, once she saw the kid that had guns trained on him and that he was about to fall unconscious… she got… mad… she growled and sped toward the boy as he fell down, out cold. She picked him up just as the bullets were fired, and pedalled away fast and launched over a wall!

_Five minutes later_

The girl had escaped the soldiers with the Bakuda on her bike, she didn't know who he was or why the Tekkan Force was after him, but she couldn't stand seeing someone as young as him be killed in such a manner…

"Bakuda!" someone cried then burst through her apartment, she immediately stood up to defend herself against the intruder but she saw no one… she turned back to the kid and found a fox and hedgehog next to him on the couch, the fox turned to her; "Thanks for saving him," he said happily as he felt Bakuda's pulse, it was normal.

The girl raised an eyebrow; "And you are?" she asked confused. Tails looked to her again; "My name is Tails, this is Shadow, were Bakuda's brothers," he said. The girl sighed; "Whatever, well, Bakuda here only needs his sleep," she said as she sat down next to him. Tails sat next to Bakuda on the other side while Shadow just leaned up against the wall.

Shadow looked at the girl intently; "Thank you for saving Bakuda, but who are you?" he asked. The girl shrugged; "My name is Asuka Kazama…" she said and Shadow's eyes widened slightly; "Any relation to one 'Jin Kazama'?" he asked.

Asuka nodded; "You know Jin?" she asked curious, normally Jin kept to himself. Shadow nodded; "Yes, we met him last night, what relation is he to you?" he enquired. Asuka sighed; "Jin Kazama's mother was my father's sister…"

"…_We're cousins."_


	5. Chapter 5 An Angel's Protection

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

_Also, I have opened a poll on my profile; please use it for information on the next tournament. Thanks! Enjoy!_

Shadow nodded; "Well, I have to ask you, do you have the Devil Gene?" he asked suspiciously. Asuka tilted her head to the side; "Devil Gene? What's that?" she asked curious but Shadow sighed in relief; "Obviously not, the Devil Gene is something like a virus that transforms the victim into some sort of Devil-like form, I have not seen it myself but Jin and Tails have described it to me," he explained.

Asuka nodded; "Then why did you ask me? It seems like a rare virus for something like that," she commented. Shadow nodded once; "Your quite right, the Devil Gene is only passed down from the Mishima bloodline, Bakuda here caught it when we were in a different dimension… Bakuda will be the last one to be infected non-hereditary," Shadow said, noticing Asuka's eyes widening; "And yes, Jin is also infected, passed on by his father, you said his mother was a Kazama right?"

Asuka nodded; "I didn't know Jin had something so horrible inside of him…" she whispered as Bakuda turned in his sleep… whimpering… Asuka looked at him confused; "You said that he got this Devil Gene Non-Hereditary? And why is he like this?" she asked curious about the boy she saved. Tails grabbed a pillow and put it underneath Bakuda's head; "Yeah, he got it in the Void of Passage, and Jin said that the Devil Gene haunts your dreams and turns them into horrible nightmares!" he said upset, he felt Bakuda's pain and took it as his own…

Asuka shook her head; "Poor guy," she whispered as Bakuda's shook in his sleep, she put her hand on his arm to try and comfort him… and he stopped shivering! Asuka removed her arm and Bakuda whimpered before shuddering again… Tails looked confused; Shadow came over and put his hand on his shoulder, but no effect… Tails shrugged then put his hand on Bakuda's arm… which stopped trembling!

Tails raised an eyebrow; "I wonder what's going on?" he said out loud, Shadow was in thought…; "I wish there was a way to know for sure what in the world is going on!" he yelled at the top of his lungs after coming up with nothing…

_Voosh!_

A big tome blasted out of Bakuda's sword and hit Shadow in the face! Tails gasped as he realised what it was; "That's Bakuda's book! It is called-" he started before Shadow intervened; "The Secret Arts of the Warrior'," he muttered as he felt his now throbbing nose. Tails tilted his head; "You can read it?" he asked confused, Shadow nodded; "I can read almost any dialect Tails, I thought I explained that already!" he said irritated. He picked up the book; "It seems Bakuda's sword wants to show us something…" he muttered.

A small bolt shocked the book from Shadows hands and it fell to the floor, the book opened by itself and ruffled the pages like it was caught in the wind. It stopped on a certain page and Shadow picked it up and began to read…

_The Angel Gene_

_The Angel gene is the exact opposite to the Devil Gene; it has no physical transformation but does have one interesting side effect._

_A person infected by the Angel Gene can calm or revert someone infected with the Devil Gene if they both come in contact with each others skin._

_The Angel Gene was created with the Devil Gene with the Universal Gods but was destroyed with the Devil gene since it had no more use. Only two pieces of the Angel Gene remain, like the piece of the Devil Gene, one piece of the Angel Gene was lost in the Void of Passage._

_The only family in existence who has the Angel gene is the Kazama family._

Shadow finished reading and looked to the pale faced Asuka; "I… carry… the Angel Gene?!" she cried shocked, Shadow sighed; "If what the book said was true, then Tails has also caught the Angel Gene where Bakuda caught the Devil Gene in the Void of Passage, I am impervious to disease so neither could infect me." He explained.

Tails seemed happy; "Then I can help Bakuda!" he said joyful as he kept his hand on Bakuda, who was sleeping peacefully. Asuka looked at the sleeping Saiyan; "I guess if I don't transform its okay… but what about Jin? He is both Kazama and Mishima! Does that mean he is also both?" she asked Shadow, who shrugged; "Who knows, it doesn't say anything about hybrids," he answered, consulting the book again.

Bakuda yawn and then stretched out, he opened one eye and saw an unfamiliar person in front of him; "Wha? Where am I?" he asked frantically, jumping off the couch and looking around, he thought for a moment that he had been captured by the Mishima Zaibatzu. Only Bakuda laid eyes on Shadow and Tails, did he relax; he knew that they were safe from harm, in the meantime anyway.

Tails smiled then jumped off the couch and tackle him from behind; "Bakuda!" he cried happily as he began to wrestle with him, Shadow sighed irritated at his brothers behaviour then threw the book at them; "HEY! I think you owe a 'Thanks' to Asuka for rescuing you, Bakuda," he said gesturing to Asuka. Bakuda looked up at Asuka with a confused face; "You saved me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Asuka frowned; "You don't think a girl could do it?!" she yelled. Bakuda brought his hands up in defence; "No! It's just that… not many strangers would do that for me on their own…" he muttered, looking to his feet. Sonic and the others may have taken him in, but they wouldn't have done it if he weren't a friend of Tails. He thought that Xiaoyu also took him in because of Jin… And of course there was his father; taking him in and accepting him as a son… they were the only ones that helped him without 'he' helping 'them' first…

Asuka's expression softened; "People don't accept you guys very well, do they?" She asked, Bakuda sighed, Shadow bent his head slightly with his eyes closed and Tails let out a small sniffle. Asuka got the point and did not pursue the subject; "Well you can stay with me for awhile!" she said to Bakuda's delight; "You mean it?" he asked hopefully. Asuka nodded; "I have a spare bedroom that you could use," she said and led them to it while Tails started an explanation on the Angel gene.

"Bakuda, guess what? I caught something too in the Void!" he said and Bakuda freaked out; "You have the Devil gene too?!" he shouted, gripping Tails gi. Tails shook his head, still smiling; "Nope! You are going to be the last to acquire the Devil Gene Non-Hereditary, I got the last piece of the Angel Gene!" he said pleased with himself. Bakuda let go of Tails while Asuka and Shadow watched them talk; "The Angel Gene is like the Devil Gene but I don't suffer any, all it does is allow me to calm or revert someone with the Devil Gene if I touch their bare skin! So when you sleep, I can be next to you, so you can sleep as well!" Tails explained.

Bakuda face lit up; "I thought something was up, when I dream, there is the Devil version of me always taunting me and haunting me… but you must have touched me because he suddenly started screaming and then vanished! I wonder how long I last's?" he said thinking while Tails walked with him to the spare bedroom.

Bakuda looked inside the spare bedroom and saw it was like a kid's room. It had an ordinary cupboard, a double bed made of two single beds, a TV, stuffed animals in the corner and no windows. It was apparent that the room was going under renovations by the white paint in the corner. Bakuda then turned to Asuka, who was blushing; "It may not be much…" she started before Bakuda cut her off; "It's great, thanks!" he said bowing lowly, Asuka shook her head laughing; "That is a bit old fashion don't you think?" she chuckled.

Bakuda shrugged but then a bang on the door got everyone's attention; "Miss. Kazama! Please open the door in the name of the law!" a man shouted, Asuka raised her eyebrows then walked into the corridor but shut the door behind her; "Stay here," she murmured. Bakuda listened in at the door as Asuka and the supposed police officer talked…

"Good Evening madam, we are sorry to disturb you but we have reports that you were seen rescuing a fugitive of the law, I have a warrant to search this house right here, may I come in?" he asked, Bakuda's face paled, he looked around the room for an escape route but found none; _"We need to hide! But how?!" _Bakuda thought as he eyed the stuffed animals, only one person could hide there… Bakuda grabbed Shadow and stuffed him in, to Shadows discomfort; "Stay there!" he said warningly as he covered him up with more plushies… Bakuda looked to Tails then got an idea; "Tails take off the gi and sword then give them to Shadow!" he ordered as he transformed into his fox form then did the same…

Tails did as he was told and Bakuda handed both Swords to Shadow, who was still under all the toys. Bakuda grabbed Tails then placed him next to the pile of stuffed animals; "Act Plushie!" he ordered and Tails nodded as he slumped over, life less and seemed like a toy, Bakuda looked at him for a second at his skill in looking like a stuffed animal but shrugged it off. He turned to the paint and groaned; "I am going to hate this," he muttered as he jumped in the extra large paint bucket of white paint so it coloured his fur! Bakuda got out of the bucket and shook off the access paint. He looked to himself and found he was pure white; "Now for the première de résistance!" he said in a French accent as he clumped his tails together in a rubber band.

Asuka came in with the police officer as Bakuda fell on all fours, looking like a white shaggy dog… Asuka looked around and found an extra large pile of plushies, a life-like Tails doll and an unfamiliar dog… Asuka smiled as she knew what they were up to; "You see officer, there is no one here but my dog, Blinx," she said in a fake irritated voice. Bakuda raised an eyebrow but dare not say anything; _"Blinx?"_ he thought amused.

The police officer sighed; "Sorry to bother you madam," he apologized and Asuka seen him out… Bakuda watched him leave and when the coast was clear, had stood up and inspected himself; "I will never get this paint out of my fur…" he whined as Tails and Shadow came out of the room, Bakuda was given back his sword and Gi as Asuka came towards them; "That was good guys, but how did you do that Bakuda?" she asked and Bakuda grinned; "This is my Kitsune form," he explained as he took off the rubber band to show his three tails.

Bakuda looked at himself again and groaned; "Do you have a shower I could use? This will take a huge soaking to get off!" he complained as he tried to stroke the paint out but to no avail. Asuka opened up one door where the bathroom was; "It's Water-paint so it will wash off," she said as Bakuda jumped in the tub, took off his Gi and immediately turned on the taps.

Asuka left him to it then sighed; "I wonder why the people want you guys," she muttered, Tails followed her as Shadow started to remove the toys still stuck to his quills; "They are after us because Heihachi Mishima wants us for testing," he explained. Asuka sighed; "He is always starting trouble," she commented and went to the kitchen; "You hungry?" she called from the kitchen. Tails and Shadow looked to their stomachs, they growled in union, Shadow and Tails looked up; "Starving!" they yelled in complete sync.

As Asuka tried to feed the hungry Saiyans, Bakuda came out with his blue fur the same as it was before and also dug into the food, Bakuda paid Asuka with some gold coins that he had from his large bank account… Asuka had to buy groceries to refill the cupboards after exchanging the coins for several hundred dollars because of their rarity.

After they had finished, the conversation turned to the tournament. Bakuda patted his full stomach as he turned back to his Saiyan form; "Hey Asuka? Where is 'The Road to No-Where'?" he asked. Asuka raised an eyebrow; "Its south of the town, why?" she asked curiously. Bakuda handed her his card; "I have to go there for my match tomorrow," he explained, Asuka smiled; "So you're in the King of Iron Fist Tournament too? I have to go to 'Burning Temple' for my fight, I battle some Capoeira girl called Christie Monteiro, it's on the way there." She explained as Bakuda's eyes widened; "You're in the tournament? Why?" he enquired.

Asuka sighed; "My father was hurt badly by someone that destroyed our Dojo, he is in the Tournament so I want to make him pay!" she seethed. Bakuda nodded; "Then how about this, if I end up fighting him, I'll get him for ya!" he proposed, Asuka smiled; "Deal, in exchange, I will lead you to all your fight arenas," she promised to Bakuda's delight.

Soon, Shadow, Tails and Bakuda were tucked into the bed; Tails was next to Bakuda so he wouldn't be bothered by the Devil Gene. Bakuda smiled as he saw Asuka close the door and turn off the light in the room… he closed his eyes and fell asleep, ready to join Tails and Shadow in a spar with Vegeta and Piccolo… He felt safe enough to sleep for…

_They had an Angel's Protection_


	6. Edit Chap End of Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own the following: Sonic the hedgehog, Dragonball Z, Tekken, Prince of Persia (the Dagger of time), Batman (the car looks like the Bat-Mobil), Pok'emon (Lugia's ocarina); (I will add more when the time comes.)

Claimer: Bakuda, Dakuba, Dawn, Aura, Tara, Karnak, Adam, 'The Universal Gods', Creculo the hedge-fox and Twilight the hedge-fox I own. Bakuda was a 'spur-of-the-moment' name a friend and I created for an online game in 1999. I used the name for every game/story character ever since. If you spot anything that may be discreetly connected to another Anime/book/TV show, ECT, it is purely coincidence and not intentional.

I only own half of the character known as 'Zephkuda' (Tournament to Test the Gods); the other half belongs to 'The-Blue-Zephyr.'

**This Story concluded in 'Tournament of the Inner Devil'**

**I realised that some people don't know Tekken that much and prefer Sonic based stories like my other ones.**

**I also had planned a turnabout through this story, so it will become a SonicXDragonballZ crossover again soon.**

**And this story will be a mere add-on from the Tournament.**

**I may write a pure Tekken story in the future.**

**Sorry for those that like Tekken, but with Jin, Heihachi, Jinpachi and Kazuya gone from the tourney, I accidently finished the story before it began. ^^;**

**This is an edited chapter, no Elise this time.**

* * *

Bakuda once told me that Friends are the Family you choose.

I always believed that and just now realised just how much it's true

As long as my friends are there with me, I can continue on.

Tails' Diary Entry: I walk Alone

* * *

Tails the fox groaned in his sleep, it felt like he had been put through a meat grinder then put back together again with glue and a couple dozen litres of pain killers to subdue him. Opening his eyes, what he found wasn't quite what he had expected.

When he had gone to sleep, it had been in a plain room stuffed with small plush toys and a paint bucket by the door. His brothers were either side of him and the bed itself had been quite comfortable.

But now, he was lying on a metal bed that probably explained his sore back. The walls were covered in fiber optic wires running all to a mother computer seen through a window in front of Tails' new bed.

Looking around, the young fox only just realised he wasn't wearing his normal silver Gi his brother gave him, nor his shoes or gloves. His pawed hands sticking to the metal table as he pulled himself up into a sitting position; "Ugh, my head. Where am I?" he asked himself, not really expecting an answer.

Echoing from around the room like a P.A. system, a strong male voice rang through to Tails; "You are located in Research Room 998-10A, the height of the Mishima Zaibatsu research centre." The voice explained, causing a panic to erupt in the small fox, since that company name had rung several alarm bells in his head.

"Mishima Zaibatsu?! That means I must have gotten taken while I was asleep, where are Bakuda and Shadow?!" he demanded, flipping off of the table and running towards the glass windowpane, expecting to see someone working but was thoroughly disappointed.

"Shadow Son, as his name was, had never been recovered. He had mysteriously died shortly after he fell asleep. Bakuda Son, however, died during his sleep in the extraction. We were watching you and your brothers with one Asuka Kazama. Once you were all incapacitated by either unconsciousness or silenced by our ground troops, you were quite easy to acquire for research." The voice went on, though before it could explain much more, a loud tussle was heard over the hidden speakers.

Though none of this truly registered with the fox, who felt his entire world crumble underneath him, tugging him into a deep sea which would never truly end. His two brothers, who had been his only blood relatives, were now gone...

Though, to his astonishment, he happened to notice another table not too far from his. Inside another room barely visible through the glass pane, were two bodies that were covered with a black tarp. There were only two people who those could have been.

Tails pent up sadness spurred his body onwards and flew through the window, shattering the glass in all directions. Running as fast as he could and ramming himself through the second window, the now scratched fox ripped off the black tarp and gazed at what used to be his brothers.

Shadow was worse for wear, since he looked like he had been dead for some time. Though strangely enough, he didn't look entirely decomposed. Bakuda on the other hand, looked like he was sleeping. His body still fresh and even looked more alive than Tails himself, though was no doubt dead by the lack of pulse.

Finding tears were strolling out of his eyes, the young fox began to choke; "Why? Why did it have to be this way?" he asked his closest brother, wishing for a response. Though when there was none, he leapt onto his body and cried his heart out, rapid salty tears puncturing the other fox's body.

Only looking up briefly, did Tails notice a small glowing ball in-between the two brothers. It was as big as a softball and gleaming a golden shine, three dark gold stars plainly inscribed onto the front. The three star Dragonball of Hope. Supposedly it had been held in the Mishima Zaibatsu, though they had wished to test it on the corpse of Bakuda for any reaction.

Lying right above the two were their swords. The 'Sword of Hope' and the 'Sword of Dusk'. Lining along the Sword of Hope however, were 7 gleaming gemstones and two smaller golden orbs.

Tails got off from his brother and without hesitation, picked them all up and placed them in his own sword, which had materialised onto his back along with his favourite which had been the very first he had received. It seemed, this was the last gift that Bakuda would ever give his younger brother.

Picking both the fox and hedgehog off the table and onto his shoulders, the fox sighed in defeat, a red alarm sounding through the compound as Security finally got their act together; "This is it, after everything that we have done together... I'm alone again. I guess that's my fate. To be... Alone." Tails murmured, tears still leaking down his eyes as he tried to think of any other solution but his young and stricken mind said that there was no one to blame but himself. That he should have been there, to help them. Even if there was nothing he could have done.

Right when security entered the room, the trio had vanished into thin air. Tails and his brothers were going home.

Appearing like they had just popped into existence, Tails tumbled over the front step to a large mansion. He had no idea what he was doing here, since he had asked for Mobius, though had found himself at the doorstep of the Thorndike mansion.

He had just accomplished inter-dimensional travel, which had usually been not a very great power of his, though he had accomplished it none the less. Yet, he still seemed to able to trip over the front step to a house. Though he had to get help, since he didn't think he could do the daunting task ahead of him alone. He had to bury his brothers, though doubted he could dig a foot deep hole without breaking down at the thought of the task.

Stepping up to the front door, Tails knocked twice before it was immediately opened. A gasp of shock, a scream and a flying frying pan was what welcomed him there. Tanaka the butler stood firm in front of the door, though several others were behind him.

Sonic the hedgehog, looking slightly smaller than what Tails had last seen him. Cream the rabbit, who undoubtedly looked younger since the last time Tails had seen the girl, she had started puberty. Her Chao however, was nowhere to been seen. Amy Rose had been talking to Ella, the cook and maid, before Tails had chose to knock. Judging by the amount of spaghetti lining her head and a frying pan at her feet, she must have gotten quite the shock. Lastly, Chuck and Christopher Thorndike, the actual residents of the home, were standing near the door with mouths open in shock.

Not a word was spoken, so the young fox chose to be the one to break the silence; "Hey guys... Uh, been a while hasn't it?" he asked, wishing he could say something better than that but what can you say when your lugging two dead bodies around?

Sonic was the first to come forward, without a word, he removed Shadow from the kit's shoulders and took him onto his own; "Tails, you don't k now how good it is to see you... But what happened to Bakuda and Shadow? Are they...?" he asked softly while Tanaka chose to take the blue fox off the still kicking kitsune.

Tears still flowed down the fox's face, unable to say the fact that they were dead since that would mean it 'would' become fact. That there was no going back and they were truly gone. Sensing the despair taking over him, Sonic found himself calling Amy over in the room to take Shadow while he brought the crying fox into a warm embrace. It had been bad enough that Tails was an abused orphan, but to return to having no true family with him hurt everyone emotionally tied to the kitsune.

Chris sighed deeply before moving forward; "We won't ask what happened yet Tails, though I wanted to ask, were you caught in the Chaos Control too?" he asked him, causing the fox to break the hug and wipe the tears away from his eyes.

"Chaos Control? But Bakuda had the Chaos Emeralds, how could you initiate Chaos Contro-" he started before a sense of fear gripped him, taking hold of the sword behind his back and waving it once, as if expecting something to appear. Yet nothing did; "The Chaos Emeralds! They must have dispersed again once I got here since they are supposed to be with Bakuda. That may explain a Chaos Control occurring, since they are spreading across an unknown world and the original world with them on reacted, sending the previously sent and anyone nearby to this world to regather them." The fox hypothesised sadly, pressing the sword back into its scabbard slowly as he felt like he had lost another piece of his brother now.

Chuck nodded in understanding, pressing his right hand to his jaw as he thought; "That would explain a few things. But for some reason, everyone that appeared here has returned to the point where they had left. In fact, it was only five minutes before you all left before you reappeared. The Chaos Emeralds must have reacted to bend a lot more of 'time' than 'space'. I would also explain our new guest," he thought to himself, though loud enough for everyone to hear.

Without any more interruption, Tanaka spoke up; "I believe we should put them into a space where we can prepare for burial. I shall grab a shovel." The butler announced, leaving everyone there while he had taken both the bodies without even asking.

Tails sighed in defeat as he watched him go, his mind settling on one thing as he turned to everyone in the room; "Sorry for not seeing you guys for a while. But, I have a job to do. I'll have to talk later." he murmured, taking a step toward the back door to where he would bury them. He would do it himself, every patch of dirt he'd move would be tribute to the brothers he had loved... and still did.

* * *

It's the way they would have wanted it, for one of the us to bury them. But, how can I go on without you guys?

* * *

**Next time on Rise of the Saiyan God.**

**Bakuda and Shadow are dead?**

**Tails is the lone survivor of the Tournament of the Inner Devil among the trio?**

**With Tails having to live once again without his brothers to support him, he has to find solace in his old friends and a brand new one.**

**What damage could Princess Elise possibly cause on earth when she is the same age as the young Chris and has no kingdom to rule on that world?**

**Find out next time,**

"**Rise of the Saiyan God: Shrouded in Time"**


End file.
